Boum Boum Boum
by Crazy-Wolfie
Summary: OS inspiré de la chanson "Boum Boum Boum" de Mika. Parce que j'ai cette musique dans la tête depuis trois semaines et que je devais faire quelque chose.


Bonjour à tous !

Cet OS était absolument pas prévu. D'habitude j'aime pas trop trop les songFic c'est pas ce que je préfère, mais là cette musique j'en pouvais plus. Et en l'ayant dans la tête j'suis tombé sur des images Sterek donc ça s'est imposé.

**Note 1:** OS inspiré de la chanson "Boum Boum Boum" de Mika. Parce que j'ai cette musique dans la tête depuis trois semaines et que je devais faire quelque chose.

**Rating:** Je mets T, sans conviction, mais y'a rien d'explicite donc je pense que ça convient. Dites le moi si ça ne va pas !

**Pairing:** Bah Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, dommage, ni l'univers de Teen Wolf. La musique de Mika encore moins.

**Note 2:** Il n'y aura sûrement pas de suite, vu que c'était pas prévu.

**Note 3:** En ce moment je suis sur trois autres OS. Un Sterek, un sur Allison et un sur Aiden. Un peu plus d'info sur mon profil.

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai écrit ça en deux heure je dirai, à l'instant, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre avis !

**Note 4: J'allais oublier. **Les paroles sont en **gras** et j'ai du changer 3 petits mots qui sont en_** italique**_, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La relation entre Stiles et Derek était passionnée. Lorsqu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, c'était une explosion de sensations, tout le monde le sentait autour d'eux. La tension entre eux était palpable. N'importe quel inconnu les voyant interagir ensemble devinerait dans la minute que ces deux hommes étaient des amants. Les regards, les gestes... Tout en eux le hurlait. Et après toutes les merdes qu'ils avaient traversées, à quoi bon se cacher ? Ceux qui n'étaient pas contents, ils les emmerdaient. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient heureux, ils avaient leur meute, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Même si les membres de leur dîte meute apprécierait un peu plus de discrétion. Beaucoup plus même.

**Qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte  
On a toujours un bon prétexte  
**  
C'était ça leur problème. Peu importait le lieu, le moment, les personnes autour d'eux... Il suffisait d'un regard en particulier pour que tout dérape et qu'ils se sentent obligés de s'éloigner, juste un peu, pour assouvir leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient découverts tactiles. Ils étaient tombés amoureux et depuis ils ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner trop longtemps de l'autre.

**Quand t'es pas là j'fais n'importe quoi  
Je ne pense qu'à nos boum boum boum  
**

Il suffisait que Stiles décide de passer le week-end avec son père pour que Derek se retrouve comme un lion en cage. La réciproque était vrai lorsque Derek allait faire des devoirs de loup-garou et que tous les loups partaient pour aller virer des intrus de leur territoire à coups de pied dans le derrière.

**Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime  
Pour le voir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum  
**

Les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient bien vite remarqué cette relation entre un mineur et un ancien suspecté de meurtre plus âgé. Les vieilles comères y allaient de leur commentaire désagréable. Et lorsque le couple en intercéptait un, ils se faisaient une joie de leur montrer qu'ils savaient parfaitement visiter le bouche de l'autre avec leur langue. Histoire de leur donner une bonne raison de jaser. De toute façon, le père du plus jeune avait accepté cette relation.

**Hier on était chez _ton père_, _il_ a failli tomber par terre  
En entrant dans le dressing room quand toi et moi on faisait boum boum boum**

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu _vraiment_ le choix. Déjà, il les avait surpris. Derek, déjà gêné de s'être fait surprendre, se traitait d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir entendu l'homme de loi approcher. De toute façon, c'était la faute de Stiles. S'il n'était pas aussi attirant, Derek n'aurait pas eu à lui sauter dessus dans le placart alors que le plus jeune était tranquillement en train de choisir ses habits pour la journée. Et s'il ses sens de loups n'avaient pas perçu le paternel de son petit-ami, c'était aussi de la faute de Stiles car son odeur le captivait entièrement. Oui, Derek était de mauvaise fois.

Heureusement, devant les mots convaincants de Stiles, le sherif avait accepté cette relation, parce qu'il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir que son fils était amoureux, et surtout amoureux d'une personne qui l'aimait tout autant.

**Dans les ascenseurs des hotels on s'est montés au 7ème ciel  
On envoie balader les grooms quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**

Hotels, restaurants, cinémas... Même un avion une fois. Encore de la faute de Stiles. Il avait demandé comment était New-York à son loup-garou de petit-ami qui y avait vécu après l'incendie. Derek s'était donc fait la promesse d'y emmener son amant, en avion.

**Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime  
Pour le voir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**

Quand on reçoit des invités on ne sait même pas résister  
Entre le thé et les Lookoums y a le temps de faire boum boum boum

Même lorsque la meute venait passer le week-end au manoir tout juste rénové -merci Derek et ses muscles- ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir correctement. Les loups avaient fini par s'habituer mais au début, ils étaient incapables de s'endormir avant le couple. Même les humains présents les entendaient, c'était pour dire.

**Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime  
****Pour le voir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**

**S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire  
On a toujours un truc à faire, les étagères font badaboum  
Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**

Pas vulgaire, ça dépendait pour qui. Car évidement, les quelques fois où ces messieurs se faisaient discrets, quelqu'un les surprenait. Le sherif bien sûr. Plusiseurs fois cependant. Ce pauvre Isaac n'avait pas pu les regarder dans les yeux pendant une semaine lorsqu'il était rentré plus tôt et qu'il était entré dans la cuisine. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de manger sur l'îlot central, devinez pourquoi.

Seulement, lorsque Peter les a surpris, ce fut bien différent. Il n'avait pas bougé et les avait fixé. A peine trois secondes, car Derek lui a jeté une coupe de fruit sur la figure. Salle à manger donc. Depuis, Stiles supplie Derek d'être plus attentif et insulte Peter de pervers _à chaque fois_ qu'il le croise.

**Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime**  
**Pour le voir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**  
**S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire**  
**On a toujours un truc à faire, les étagères font badaboum**  
**Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum**

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout si vous avez aimé, please, tell me ! Bien, pas bien ?

Je vous dis à bientôt, je vous aime ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir encore des reviews ou mises en favoris sur mes trois premières petites histoires et je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour ça, ça fait chaud au coeur.


End file.
